This invention relates to a forced air cooling system and, more particularly, to a protective shutter assembly for the fans of such a system.
Electrical equipment which generates heat is often provided with at least two motor driven fans which draw air from a common enclosed space surrounding the electrical equipment and exhaust the drawn air to the ambient. Each of the fans is typically covered by a wire grid to protect a person's fingers from the fan blades. If one of the fans should fail, it acts as an air inlet for the functioning fan(s), thereby bypassing the normal cooling path and adversely impacting the cooling of the heat generating equipment. It would therefore be desirable to provide structure which prevents the aforedescribed cooling air bypass when a fan fails.